laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SophiaDescole13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Professor Layton Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Luke Triton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MoltenAsh (Talk) 10:38, November 15, 2010 Fanart Please refrain from putting fanart pictures in the articles. The Professor Layton wikia is supposed to only have actual images/evidence from the games and putting uncredited fanart would not only confuse some of the fans but upset the actual artists as well. MizuRatiosu 19:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Um.... What info is missing from Curious Village, exactly? Because I don't really see anything wrong. MizuRatiosu 02:36, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's probably my laptop. I thought the changes were there, but since my laptop is crap, it probably didn't save. By the way, you are looking on the Professor Layton page Curious Village aritcle, aren't you? - SophiaDena13 Behind the Mask Hi! Im really want most people's opinion so can i ask? Do you think that Lando IS Jean Descole? See this pic? His actually HOLDING THE MASK! Though not sure if it's really the mask but still.... So what's your opinion? AdventureWriter28 12:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, now that you mention it, well, considering the case with Don Paolo, there is a strong chance that he is Jean! I can't confirm it, but you have a good point. Shame I don't know Japanease, then I would be able to understand the japanease trailers. If he is Jean, I wonder why he turned against Layton? I suppose, for now, I think he is Jean Descole, but we will only find out when Mask Of Miracles comes out in THREE years. :(basically, yes I think he is Jean Descole) - SophiaDena13 ::I also think about it and also made a fanfiction about it. It's in my fanfiction story http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2249376/Adventure_Writer_28 ::But there's one problem, i think lando died there in that scene so how could he have survived? and the phantom opera is the one wearing the mask, not jean descole.... so....... there are still conflicts but i really hope that Lando is alive!!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 12:10, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :::It's quite simple if he is Jean Descole. When he fell, he simply put the mask on and wished to survive or whatever. - SophiaDena13 ::::Yeah i know! :) That's what my friend and i thought. thanks for giving me your opinion, sorry if i can't seem to edit some pages or help this wiki , most of the pages look pretty organized. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 01:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, believe me, I've screwed up the most important page on this wiki, and I'm really annoyed with myself, since I've deleted a massive ''part of it. God, editing this wikia is quite the commitment. :::::P.S. Sorry, but I can't acess your fanfiction, because the government runs my internet, and the fools have put a content lock on it >:( - SophiaDena13 ::::::Ok, it's okay, i really didn't notice that there was a large amount erased, if you want to undo the big massive erased part, you could use the history to undo the massive erased parts. Seriously, i didn't know that there was a large amount erased. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] 03:23, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I think most people didn't notice because it repeated itself for some reason. I'm working on a detailed version on Word, and I'll paste it when it is finished. - SophiaDena13 :The mask Jean Descole wears isn't the Mask of Miracle, just fyi. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:33, December 12, 2010 (UTC) : :Well, he had it on in Mask of Miracles, so... :SophiaDena13 : If I may, I heard that he and Layton were doing an archealogy dig and found the mask, the Lando fell down that hole or whatever it is, while holding the mask. Then, that "Masked Gentleman" or whatever guy found his body, but didn't quite know how the mask worked, just that if you wear it, it grants you a wish or something, so did that and brought Lando back to work, but because it was damaged, it didn't work very well, and his face was sort of messed up, so he became Decole (if you look Descole wears a mask) and worked with the Masked Gentleman. He hates Layton, because if you watch the trailer, Layton is trying to pull him up when he's falling, but Layton lets him go. I got that from my cousin who lives in Japan, who's friend works at Level 5 (her friend won't give her many spoilers, and sometimes she bends the truth a little, so if it turns out to be true, I will be amazed) Happygogirl 18:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Jenis/Janice situation I'm fairly certain it's Janice and not Jenis. I tend to believe whatever the official sites says, and Wikipedia is usually correct too with those things. The CD cover you uploaded is a Japanese CD, there are no CDs released in other regions yet. Oh well, let's not start fighting over it :P Honestly if I find better proof that it'd be Jenis I'd change it directly. ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it's my fault. Just been on YouTube, and found an english version of it. It's Janice, I admit it. SophiaDena13 If I can help here, in the Japanese version, it's Jenis, but in the English version it's Janice, so I'd just say Janice. Happygogirl 18:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Plans I could use some input here, thanks :) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 20:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: US Version According to the front page, this is the Wiki about the North American (aka US) games. I don't know which is correct (Viola or Violet). And thanks for signing up. Please leave more comments on that page if you have new ideas etc. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 12:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose if MoltenAsh got his a*se in gear and went online, we could ask him. He's being a bit of an idiot, saying that this Wiki only needs 1 editor/him, and then he just leaves us without another word. I have the british version, and she is Lady Viola in there. What is her name in yours (if you're US)? - SophiaDena13 Re: Mask I really, as in really hope that Lando is Jean Descole, cause if he is I wanna know why. Though of course it's impossible that he's the phantom opera cause why would he wear a yellow wig? I prefer the prediction that he's Jean Descole than the phantom opera guy, i think that the phantom opera could be sharon leidle but that's just a guess because both of tehm have yellow hair. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 07:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I hope so too :) Because then we have another mystery until someone translates Mask Of Miracle. It's like the mystery of Don Paolo. - SophiaDena13 ::Hey, seriously i laughed so much when i heard that his real name was PAUL! And then he says he prefer's to be called Don Paolo :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 00:06, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I heard Don Paolo was spanish for Uncle Paul. Weird. - SophiaDena13 Re: What the......... A city created by the mask of miracles wow.......... AARGH! I wish i had a nintendo ds to be ready for the game :( And the more of the problem is that it need to be 3DS. I wanna really wanna see the secret behidn Lando now. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 00:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :What, haven't you heard the little of the plot that has been revealed? I learnt the whole story for Unwound Future through here, and I am yet to play it! - SophiaDena13 ::A city created by the mask of miracles wow.......... AARGH! I wish i had a nintendo ds to be ready for the game :( And the more of the problem is that it need to be 3DS. I wanna really wanna see the secret behind Lando now. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 00:47, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nope I have litle knowing of the storyplot of it, i actually didn't know some things about the storyplot. And sorry if the message repeated. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 01:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. Mask Of Miracle sounds mental. It's like when they went to Folsense and they breathe in that gas and it all goes weird; who the hell saw gas coming? Funny, when I arrived at Folsense, because I was playing at night, it really freaked me out. The way it looks, I think the professor came from Montdol, not London. That's something to bother that lazy tyke MoltenAsh about editing. - SophiaDena13 ::Why do i have a feeling he won't log in afterwards....... Getting back to the topic, it freaked me out when my friend said to me that future layton became evil, i was all like what the............. i was really suprised, then the next i know it was dimitri allen wearing a hat under a hat and coat under a coat :P And anton was actually old, that suprised me when i watched it on youtube on what he looked like. Though the sword fight was awesome! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 01:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Because I was struggling with one of the puzzles in Pandora's Box, I went on the Internet to find the answer. I had a sneak preview of the ending, so I knew that Anton would get old. But when I actually saw him, I was like WTF? Dimitri being evil Layton and all that, that didn't freak me out. What really freaked me out was skipping the whole story toward the end and discovering that the professor actually had a girlfriend. I only discovered this wiki by accident. I was looking up images of Claire because I wasn't clear on the whole plot. (looks at clock) Flipping hell, what is the time in America?!? It's SUPER late here! - SophiaDena13 ::::In our time, it's currently 9:20 AM, while in america its 9:20 PM, the only difference is the AM and PM. Getting back to the topic again, the ending of the unwound future was just amazing and kinda sad, why did claire have to go! :( Poor prof, he's heartbroken for the second time. And Bill Hawks got way! That is unfair! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 01:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wow, it's like 1:25 AM here! I loved the ending to Unwound Future, just like the ending to Pandora's Box! I'm watching it on YouTube right now. Stupid Bill Hawks, even Chelmey commented on how heartless he was. Have you watched Prof. Layton and the Eternal Diva? - SophiaDena13 ::::::My friend has already watched it, she's gonna show it to me this january at school. In our school there's a week where the only thing you can do is have fun, it's called st. paul's week. I don't have that much time watching it on youtube. Oh, and i hope in some future games, bill hawks gets arrested. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 01:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::What? We need St. Paul's week in my school. I spent loads of my Internet watching it on YouTube, and I loved it. My favourite part is... well, you'll have to watch it first. :) :::::::I have to go to sleep now. My mum has TONS to do tomorrow and I have to help her. She left everything too late (again)! Night-night! - SophiaDena13 Advance Merry Christmas! Also, Merry Christmas! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 01:40, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Aw, thank you! Merry Christmas, in... 2 days for you? - SophiaDena13 ::Actually it's gonna be christmas eve this night in our country, and it's gonna be christmas tommmorow for our country :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 01:44, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh. No wait, that's the same for me here in Britain lol! - SophiaDena13 ::::So you need to go for now? oki :) Again, merry christmas! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 01:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, Advance Happy New Year! Let's help making this wiki great! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 02:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Hi. Happy New Year! :) Hope that the year will be fruitfull, let's do our best!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 16:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Happy New Year to you too! - SophiaDena13 RE: WTF I left a message on the editors page to ask for sources. I'm guessing it's all fake though (a rumor, or deliberately adding false content). That's the disadvantage with anyone being able to edit. Just ignore that page for now until we find a reliable source about it. Also, I should probably make a "needs source" template or something. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 20:52, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I thought it was fake, since the story behind this Penny Dove resembles when they discovered Flora was really Don Paolo, with the Elysian Box, the cute goat thing and everything. And, it says she was in Prof. Layton and the Lost Future, which is not true at all, and that she may be Claire's daughter, which isn't true either. :(I hate whoever made it, basically) :I'll have a look for translated trailers of Mask Of Miracles. Hopefully when the game is released, someone will translate the japanese clips. - ShophiaDena13 Re: False? Hey, i saw you and Tjcool talk about Penny Dove. Just wondering, shouldn't we put it under the candidates for deletion? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 06:42, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think we should. I mean, Tjcool has put a 'Don't take this infomation seriously until it is proven' banner on it, but the more I think about it, the more real I think it is. I mean, a lot of the infomation on there is fake as fake can be, but the idea sounds real. - SophiaDena13 ::I guess so, but i think the reason why it's convincing is because it's kinda the same with the unwound future. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']] 02:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know if it is real, since the infomation on it is very similar to the past games, but it makes for a very interesting story no doubt. - SophiaDena13 RE: Custom Skin You want to color pages differently depending on what game they belong to? That's not possible, you can only change the theme of the entire wiki, not just a few pages. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :No, not a few pages. I don't know how the custom skin thing works, but I designed the Pandora's Box page as a basic start. I just have to figure out how to get it on here. - SophiaDena13 ::I must have misunderstood something then. Can you upload some images and post the on the Future Plans page (under a new section)? Only Admins can change the site theme btw. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 13:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It's a Word document. Would it still work though? - SophiaDena13 ::::Upload it to mediafire: http://www.mediafire.com/ - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 13:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Other Wiki's I've seen that. You didn't seem to include an actual link to this wiki though, which might have been handier :P Also, you left a message on Sannse's user talkpage, but she's a Wikia staff member, lol. Perhaps we should put a message on the front page of those Wiki's. I'll do that. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 19:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I guess that would be easier... - SophiaDena13 ::You got a reply btw; w:c:professorlayton:User_talk:Sannse - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Annoying... What "Community Page" are you referring to exactly? - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:55, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Subbed Trailer Here's a subbed trailer for the mask of miracles: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqOzZexNDkg Hope you enjoy it ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']]-Leave Message Anytime 05:39, January 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Profiles Profile pages? You mean other peoples user pages? You edit those like any other page, with the edit button on the top. For talk pages, you need to press the small arrow to the right of "leave message" and choose edit. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 10:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :No, I mean the profiles on the character pages. - SophiaDena13 ::You mean the green boxes? You can best do those in source mode (click the "Source" button on the top right if you are in the rich text editor). Then you can see this page for the parameters to add. If that's not what you mean either, then try to be a bit more specific :P - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 19:32, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Well, i've already an wikia were i contribute, but i hope for you that this wikia will be great. --Sakugu 17:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sharon Leidle is...... Hey, i just kinda have a feeling that Sharon Leidle is the Phantom of The Opera, cause she has the same yellow hair with the phantom. What's your opinion? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']]-Leave Message Anytime 11:06, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah. Now you think of it, but I wonder what her motives are if she is? I guess her motives is unlimited beauty??? Cause she didn't end up with layton??? (though i prefer claire with layton) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']]-Leave Message Anytime 09:21, January 12, 2011 (UTC) So you're saying after 20 years, she still loves Layton? Wow. I prefer Claire as well. Oh, and isn't Lando meant to be dead? Umm..... Actually the phantom and jean descole are diff. characters, also i have no darn idea if sharon still loves layton :P anything can mostly happen until the mask of miracles is released. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer'28']]-Leave Message Anytime 10:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Themes Hmm, do you mean you prefer the old image over the new image or the image over the plain text? - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 21:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) : The wood one which we have now. - SophiaDena13 :: Uh, with that do you mean it's good or is was it more like "I like the old image better than the wood one we have now"? :P - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 21:24, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: I like the wooden logo with the brown background. - SophiaDena13 :::: They're both wooden logos with a brown back... But I take it you want the old logo, so I reverted back. Eventhough I'm not quite fond of it myself. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 22:09, January 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wow Me adopting this Wiki doesn't have much point, I asked a Wikia staffer to give me the rights, so it's actually the same as when I would've adopted it. As for the theme, that's mostly Trace's work, not mine ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 08:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well done to Trace then. It's amazing! RE: Character Profiles If you think that's best, then I'll change it. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 11:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. I also thought that a better name for 'Early Life' was ">insert name<'s Story". - SophiaDena13 ::Personally I'm more for Early life, as you then immediately see what it's about. If you say for example Layton's story, that wouldn't tell me: "Ah, this is about his life before the games started". Early life is also a term used on almost any Wiki, and having the same term on all pages looks a little better in my opinion. Also, don't forget to sign posts, even on you own talk page. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 11:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I suppose so then. - SophiaDena13 11:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I'm not gonna undo your edits though. I respect the opinions of my co-Admins ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 12:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm a co-Admin? :) I take that as a compliment. - SophiaDena13 12:09, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Is there a way to not take it as a compliment then? :P Also, you didn't even notice? - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 12:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : :I didn't mean it that way? And yes, I really didnt notice :D lol. :SophiaDena13 12:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Images I get them from everywhere really: Official sites, Art books, ... I usually have to Extract them with photoshop though, cause images with just a plain white background are very rare. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :It's annoying for me, because any official images I get off the Internet are either bad-quality or they go bad-quality when I upload them. Talk about annoying! :SophiaDena13 18:14, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Quality becomes worse when uploading? Do you save as jpg? Those are lower quality, try png. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I'll try that. ::SophiaDena13 18:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Puzzle Pages If you're going to redo the story, can you try to make the sections the same names as the Chapters in the game? That'd be great as you can then see what happens in what chapter and read that without accidentally reading spoilers from the next chapters etc. You can use this walkthrough if you don't want to replay the entire game. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 19:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about calling them by the chapters. But the only problem is that, since the chapters are large (I don't mind playing the game again) I could do all that editing, someone will do a minor edit while I am, and then all my work will be ruined. That's what happened last night anyway. SophiaDena13 19:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: That box thing You can put on the places that are under construction. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 19:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :So you type that and it appears? - SophiaDena13 ::Yes, it should be replaced by the box. You can check in the Preview. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 19:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Thanks. RE: Phew... I didn't do anything. Perhaps you simply interpreted the error the wrong way. It happens more that you can't edit for short time periods. I doubt a new User was able to block you, unless they hacked the system somehow. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:22, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :It said I was blocked for spam by this user who only became a member yesterday with no edits, and the worst part was that it said I wouldn't be able to edit until January 27 2012! :SophiaDena13 18:31, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::What was the name of this user? I bet it was a error in the system. If not, check out the Block Log. I doubt you would stay exactly one year without editing. --Layton Fan 123 18:58, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::It was Excel or something. It freaked me out for a minute, for sure. :::SophiaDena13 19:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::The only member I could find with a similar name is Exlex, a Wikia VSTF (Spam Prevention) member. It is possible that he temporarily blocked someone with a Similar IP to yours. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 20:37, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it was him/her. ::::SophiaDena13 20:44, January 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Idea... It's not a good idea to have music autoplay. Many people (like me) are extremely annoyed by that. You can add videos on certain pages with the theme song though. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 19:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Well... Do you like it anyway? I did. :SophiaDena13 20:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I like most Professor Layton themes (Specter's Flute has some nice ones like Descole's Theme and Final Battle, LIVE versions). ::Also, for the images from clips, I can take those myself as well (all in-game screenshots I added is what I took myself). Here's an example I just made which is screenshotted directly from my DS, not YouTube or whatever. But it's nice to see you're adding some images as well, a Wiki with much images looks way better in my opinion :) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 20:39, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow, those are really high quality for an actual screenshot. I tried that, and it failed EPICALLY, so I think I'll stick to my method. I'm going through all the Lost Future clips and editing them for use. So far, I've only done 9 scenes out of 37, and I've got 57 images from them! Here is a copy of the file. :::http://www.mediafire.com/myfiles.php# :::SophiaDena13 20:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Myfiles link goes to a different page for everyone. Use this link instead: http://www.mediafire.com/?8zy0977m8ysg2 - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 22:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks for figuring that out. Hopeless with computers, I am! The pictures have turned out quite well, apart from Picture 42. Do you want me to upload any? ::::SophiaDena13 22:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) LONG TIME!!! ^_^ Hey, it been a long time! hahaha, sorry if im not editing that much, im busy at other wiki's, so how's it been? Also i watched the Professor Layton Movie, IT WAS GREAT!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 05:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) It's going great! As you see, the theme is different and beautiful, new people have joined us, over 50% of the Puzzle pages are finished, and I've discovered how to extract images from the videos. I loved Eternal Diva! You should look this up on Youtube: Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute Funsubbed Unless you don't like swearing and stuff like that, these parody trailers will make you LOL into the next century! SophiaDena13 20:28, January 30, 2011 (UTC) hahaha, the wiki is pretty going good ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) *Sighs* I really owe this wiki badly, i haven't edited that mcuh lately :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 07:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) *I owe it too. I haven't been doing much lately. I mean, I've added photos and improved what is already done, but I haven't been reconstructing the Unwound Future section on the Professor Layton page like I said I would *sigh* *SophiaDena13 09:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) guess so, i saw your new pic of clive, "that dress and those shoes?"'' hahahaha XD it's great! the only thing i can do is wait for the mask of miracle and layton vs phoenix wright. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think they will reveal who Descole really is in Mask Of Miracles. SophiaDena13 09:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) waaaahhhh!!!! (starts finding rumors for the sixth game) XD it's fine, at least i will know what happens to Lando :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not upset about that, I'm upset because I don't have the money to be buying the endless line of DSes just so I can play one friggin game! T-T Not Fair!! SophiaDena13 09:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I won't also buy the 3ds, because i just recently bought a Nds :P I'll checkt the mask of miracle story cutscenes in the internet. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I'll probably have to do the same, or figure out how to break my 6 year old DS (yes, I brought it the day the DS came out in 2005) and how to 'gently' persuade my mum to buy me the 3DS. lol SophiaDena13 09:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) hahahaha :P goodluck on that! anyways see ya around ^_^ though the only thing i'd probably do is add photos for the mask of miracle :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 10:00, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Seeya! SophiaDena13 10:08, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Do you know? I have both the US and UK version of the first 3 games, as well as the Japanese version of game 4. Anyway, the casino is called Gilded 7 Casino in US/UK and Lucky Casino 7 in the Japanese version. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC)les So that's where it came from! I think that alternate names from other countries should be put in the 'Alias' section. Also, I was thinking, and the professor may have come from Montdol, like Lando. What do you think? It would be something to tell AdventureWriter28, since she is quite enthusiastic about Mask Of Miracles. SophiaDena13 15:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Conference on chat, hey there! Hi! We're making a conference on the chat applet so we can talk about Layton and other things! Wanna come? I'm calling everybody I see. --Layton Fan 123 12:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Hello! I just want to know.... Why do you like Sophia so much? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Well... everyone has got to have a favourite character. I suppose it's the ending of Pandora's Box is why. The letter makes me more emotional then Claire's death in Lost Future, which I find a bit strange. SophiaDena13 07:26, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha. That is a bit strange. Anyway, can you check out my page? I just want to know more people and you are so nice, one of the first friends I have met on Layton Wiki. 76.173.159.203 5:49, March 4, 2011 (So Far Rumors) OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://airstrip-one.tumblr.com/post/3582107433 check the link, it shows that Lando is the MASKED GENTLEMAN!!!!!!!!! My friend said it to me and i looked up te link and got suprised, she said that there were many blogs showing that the Masked Gentleman is Lando! Though until the English game is released or someone released the cutscenes im not sure if it's true. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Wattz2000 Admin If you wish to make somebody a Wiki Admin, please post @ Forum:Adminship. New Admins affect the entire site, so this should be properly discussed, and not a decision a single Admin makes. Also, you are a Co-Admin, so you can not make other people (Co-)Admins. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 15:07, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Right, thanks for clearing that up. If I'm a Co-Admin, what are you? :SophiaDena13 16:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm a Bureaucrat and Co-Admin at the same time, making me a normal Admin (You can see that btw). Also, since it was your idea, you should definitely leave a message on Forum:Adminship. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Archiving and Long time Hey, i havem't seen you in a while, how's it been? :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 08:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Archiving and Long time Hey, i haven't seen you in a while, how's it been? :) Also you should archive your talk page, it's pretty long [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 08:50, May 18, 2011 (UTC)